


Love

by JustYourAverageWriter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (im sorry), AU, Action, Adorable Bruce Banner, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Melinda May, Bisexual Leo Fitz, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Leo Fitz, Leo Fitz Feels, Love, M/M, May Parker Bashing, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Phil Coulson, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Superfamily, Support, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Violence, boys falling in love, kiss, mother Natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourAverageWriter/pseuds/JustYourAverageWriter
Summary: Love.What is your definition of love?What does love mean?What does love mean to you?What would your risk for love?Would you risk everything?Or nothing at all?Does love really matter?Would you give up your secrets, money, information?Would you die?You have to ask yourself these questions in this line of work, because it matters. It all matters. Love can mean everything or nothing, depending on how you value it.





	Love

Love.   
What is your definition of love?  
What does love mean?  
What does love mean to you?  
What would your risk for love?  
Would you risk everything?  
Or nothing at all?  
Does love really matter?  
Would you give up your secrets, money, information?  
Would you die?

You have to ask yourself these questions in this line of work, because it matters. It all matters. Love can mean everything or nothing, depending on how you value it.

Peter Parker-Stark knew this when he became a hero, but he never thought it would go this deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated :) I'm going to try to upload at least once a week, but don't hold me too it.


End file.
